galaxy of three chp 2
by BEASTLYKING
Summary: the countinuization of galaxy of three part 1


hey guys me again and here with my now third fanfiction but the second part of my first story and it just continues on confusing huh haha but hope you enjoy and please follow.

The watch is on

Once soul got home he tested the device, going through the life forms seeing which ones he knew and didn't trying to figure out what it was for. He came to the conclusion of it being a weapon of some sort containing the life form dna of all species in the nomento galaxy. he figured that there were more out there with other galaxy's. he went to his computer and brought up a hallow screen searching nomento species and found out that they were known for their ability to connect with the elements and adapt to all environments they were also known for their ability to create life. Knowing this he now knew of the power he possesses within this watch, now all he needs to figure out what the device is and where it came from.

Ra'umbra has always been smart and sneaky and knows his way with machinery. Fortunately for him this newly found watch held the species from the kenomeno galaxy, which were also skilled in sneakiness and intellect. His research on the device and kenomeno galaxy proved very helpful he even found out about another with a similar device, one who died over 2 million years ago by the name of ben 10. Ra'umbra also found out about his ancestor kevin 11 and the great battle he was in that almost whipped out all of the osmosian race except for Ra'umbra as far as he knows and he still keeps his race a secret. Ra'umbra transferred all the information to his digi board and was off to find out if there were any more of his race or anyone else with a watch similar to his.

Noel was happy to have power and no longer being weak. She had always hated not being able to win every fight or not getting what she wanted and with this she knew she could get whatever she want especially since her watch contained those of the geomekian galaxy who were known for their brute strength. She thought that nothing could stand in her way and her already knowing of ben 10 and his experiences with the omnitrixes she knew how to work the basics of it. So she set out mind set on destroying anyone in her path to get anything she wants. She went straight to the arena where people won money for winning fights. Once people laid eyes on the one bragging that they were going to be the victor of this arena they laughed in her face. The first fight began and she used the watch to turn into a lanceingthorn naming it king for its medieval look alike to a knight. She waited for the low class fumando alien to attack so she could easily counter with grab of the arm and a quick jab to the throat rendering the fighter helpless, she passed to the next round shocking everyone with not only her one hit victory but her transformation as well. She knew about the time period she had to be transformed and she knew she had to time each fight. During the next fight she didn't want to turn into turn into king again because her enemy might be able to predict moves now so she turned into an animotian which she nicknamed shogun for his similarity fighting style and look alike to a samurai. Using the tactics of a true samurai she drew her sword getting into a stance circling the enemy fighter she swept at his feet but he jumped towards her and round house kicked Noel. Noel stumbled back furious that she just token a hit and is losing time in her transformation she hurry and slashed at the fighters feet knowing he would jump towards her again an once he did that she ducked and grabbed his foot and lunched him across the arena into the wall knocking him unconscious, satisfied with her victory she moved on to the final battle this time she turned back to normal she forgot to change back so the watch could cool down so this one she had to face as her original self. The fighter laughed in her face knowing she had no chance at beating him. He stood there waiting for Noel to attack but she didn't she just stood there he figured she was stalling but he didn't know why…at least not until he looked down at the watch on her wrist.

So that's the next chapter tell me what you think of it please I want reviews any are welcome and still check out soul279 really great friend of mine and great author also I will be starting a kingdom hearts fanfic so the updates on this story might not be as frequent but I'm going to try and post at least 3 a week so hope you like and please leave reviews and follow me thanks and hope you enjoyed


End file.
